Snow Day
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Post 8x23 Sacrifice. Una noche de invierno Castiel es cautivado por la belleza que nunca antes había apreciado de la nieve, desatando toda la inocencia que lleva guardada dentro. Warnings: mucho fluff. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: No puedo dejar de escribir a Castiel siendo humano y haciendo cosas adorables.**

Desde hacía meses, prácticamente casi todos sus casos envolvían problemas dados por los recién ángeles caídos. A ninguno de los dos Winchester les hacía gracia tener que llevar consigo a Castiel, pero tenían que reconocer que cuando se trataba de trabajar con asuntos celestiales era lo mejor que tenían, por no decir lo único. Incluso el propio Sam se había ofrecido a enseñarle a usar las armas básicas para defenderse, puesto que probablemente lo necesitaría. Dean se negó al principio a exponerlo a los peligros de la caza siendo humano e inexperto, pero al final acabó accediendo. Habían vuelto al trabajo una vez Sam se hubo recuperado y los instintos maternales de Dean fueron apagados, lo cual les llevó bastante tiempo. Entre los hermanos la relación seguía siendo prácticamente la misma, pero el cambio que se produjo en Castiel fue realmente notorio. Apenas había vuelto a hablar, se pasaba el día sentado en el sofá o en una silla o paseando por el búnker, siempre en silencio. Cuando Sam le preguntaba si se encontraba bien le contestaba que no, y el chico no le culpaba.

El ambiente se había vuelto extraño a su alrededor. Habían adoptado a un irreconocible Crowley que de demonio tenía lo que ellos, pues no habrían podido dejarlo dentro de la iglesia en su estado, y en un momento u otro ya sabrían qué hacer con él. A Kevin solo le inspiraba desconfianza, pero de vez en cuando podía mantener una corta conversación con él, y los dos hermanos estaban de acuerdo en que al ex demonio se le alegraba la expresión cada vez que el chico le dirigía la palabra. Dean se preguntaba a menudo con una cerveza en la mano en qué momento sus vidas de cazadores se habían transformado en ser las niñeras de un profeta del Señor, el inestable rey del Infierno y un ángel caído con un alto grado de depresión.

Era ahora invierno, y un enorme manto de nieve había cubierto varios estados del país. Volvían de un caso de rastro de sangre dejado por Abaddon en Illinois a las tres de la mañana, de mal humor y decepcionados por haberse tenido que dar la vuelta con las manos vacías. Aquel era un demonio terrible y escurridizo, y su huella había sido inconfundible, sin embargo acababan de empezar su búsqueda, y desconocían su actual forma corporal.

Castiel iba sentado tan silencioso como siempre en el asiento trasero del Impala, no en el medio, sino en el que coincidía justo detrás de Sam, con las manos descansando en regazo y mirando de lado de vez en cuando a Dean, esperando a que se le pasase el cabreo de un momento a otro.

"¡Y como si fuera poco voy a estrellar el coche por culpa de toda esta nieve!" Gritó en cierto momento del viaje, sobresaltando a su hermano y al ex ángel. Tampoco le agradaba estar obligado a conducir despacio a su querido Impala.

Llegaron hora y media después. Una vez aparcado el coche, los tres hombres salieron, los hermanos directos a vaciar el maletero de todas aquellas armas que habían cogido aquella misma mañana para emprender la caza y que ahora no necesitarían seguir guardando en él. Sam se dirigió al interior sin decir nada mientras Dean cerraba el Impala. Cuando Castiel salió al exterior sintió algo que no había sentido desde era humano. Había tenido tiempo de familiarizarse con las emociones y sensaciones de aquel nuevo mundo, pero siempre había alguna nueva que normalmente le pillaba por sorpresa. Unas veces era agradable y otras no. La de ahora había sido más que agradable.

Había visto la nieve muchísimas veces a lo largo de toda su vida, pero siempre había sido algo vacío y completamente irrelevante para él, un fenómeno atmosférico más como cualquier otro, pero aquello había sido visto desde los ojos de un ángel sin apenas emociones. En aquel momento estaba nevando suavemente, caían copos finos y pequeños que se posaban en todas partes, en su pelo, sus hombros... Durante unos instantes se olvidó de los Winchester, porque alzó la vista al cielo cautivado por el silencioso y sencillo espectáculo que la nevada estaba dando. Nunca lo había visto de aquel modo. Se había alejado unos pasos del coche, y nisiquiera se acordó de cerrar la puerta. Sin dejar nunca de mirar hacia arriba y casi inconscientemente, puso las manos en forma de cuenca y esperó a que se le empezasen a llenar de copos de nieve. Se preguntó a sí mismo si era aquello lo que se sentía ante la belleza, ganas de tenerla, ganas de cuidarla y ser delicado con ella.

"¡Cas!" Le llamó Dean, pero el ángel no respondió. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Aquella vez sí que se dio la vuelta, con las manos todavía recogiendo copos de nieve.

"Dean... La nieve..." Y en aquel instante la expresión seria y con el ceño fruncido de Dean cambió al poder ver algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto. Castiel estaba sonriendo. "...Me gusta la nieve, Dean." Le sonreía desde varios metros de distancia como un niño pequeño... Un niño pequeño que acababa de ver la nieve por primera vez y le maravillaba cada copo que caía desde las nubes. Apartó la mirada de Dean para seguir mirando al cielo y a sus manos, cerrando los ojos cuando comenzaban a caerle en la cara, en ningún momento desvaneciéndose su primera sonrisa desde que había dejado de ser ángel. Dean en cambio, no pudo apartar la vista de él. No le pareció la misma persona, ni tan siquiera la traumatizada que había estado viviendo con ellos en el búnker todo este tiempo. Cas irradiaba inocencia, y aquello era algo que realmente escaseaba en los alrededores de Dean, y era una expresión casi desconocida para él. Se quedó mirando para él unos minutos más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la nieve también significaba frío, y tanto él como Cas iban bastante poco abrigados.

Se acercó a él, aquella vez no quiso gritarle, y aunque no le apetecía romper el momento que Castiel estaba teniendo, no le quedó más remedio.

"Oye... Cas, tenemos que volver a dentro. Te vas a poner malo."

Castiel le dirigió la mirada, y aunque la sonrisa era ahora más leve, no se había desvanecido del todo. Tampoco cambió las manos de posición.

"Dean, yo nunca... había sentido ésto así. Es... bonito."

A Castiel le hubiera gustado poder describirlo mejor, pero no pudo. Era lo que veía, y lo que veía era algo hermoso, y quería aspirarlo y guardarlo en sus recuerdos para siempre, y poder revivirlo todas las veces que quisiera. No entendía por qué acababa de ser atraído de aquella manera por aquél sencillo fenómeno, pero tampoco se lo cuestionó.

"¿No tienes frío?" Preguntó Dean.

Cas entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos heladas y coloradas por la baja temperatura, lo mismo con las mejillas y la nariz.

"Sí. La verdad es que tengo bastante frío."

Dean esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro. Había algo del antiguo brillo de los ojos de Cas de vuelta en ellos, como si acabara de recuperar algo de vida, y no pudo evitar alegrarse de que fuera así. Había echado mucho de menos al Castiel que creyó perdido.

Durante el corto camino de vuelta al interior del búnker, Cas no apartó la mirada del cielo. Casi tropezó incluso, de no ser porque fue avisado por Dean de que había escaleras.

Siguió nevando hasta la mañana, finos copos de nieve como minúsculas hadas flotaron durante toda la noche tanto como en el viento como en la mente de Castiel, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había respirado tranquilo con un atisbo de esperanza en su interior.


End file.
